Mikrokosmos
by Anthem Aeneid
Summary: A gang of neo-Nazis and a Japanese crime syndicate team up in an effort to annihilate the brothers forever. And two men, strikingly similar to the Saints, start to attack the police. M for language, extreme thematic elements, and gruesome violence.
1. Venona

**THE BOONDOCK SAINTS**

**In…**

**"****Mikrokosmos****"**

**Synopsis**

This story follows _Faith No More_, but you don't necessarily have to read it to get what's going on. Here's a short, dirty synopsis of _Faith No More_:

The brothers are stricken with grief when their father is killed during a relatively routine operation by a Russian mobster. Murphy starts seeing Rocco everywhere and Connor loses his faith. They start to fight with each other and their brotherly tie severs. Then Connor gets captured by a sick fuck named Mr. Glass. He gets tortured and almost killed, but a Dr. Mary Lamb saves him. She is a doctor at an underfunded, understaffed hospital in South Boston. She figures out who the brothers are but decides not to tell anyone because they remind her of her own sons who died in the war in Afghanistan. After Connor gets discharged, Dr. Lamb and Detective Greenly get captured by Mr. Glass and the brothers are forced to separate in order to save both victims. They just barely manage, but Greenly was tortured pretty badly. Dr. Lamb opens the doors to the hospital for the brothers whenever they need medical attention. Meanwhile Smecker gets reassigned to the South Boston area permanently. Connor ends up bashing Mr. Glass's face in with a crutch and Murphy shoots the Rocco-look-a-like in the eye.

**Disclaimer**

I am not suggesting at all that the German-American Bund, Yakuza, or the National Socialist Japanese Workers and Welfare Party would ever do anything like this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Venona**

The old man ran with all his might. Before he got ten feet away, the weapons fired. Bullets pierced the man's back pushing him to the ground. As he bled profusely he heard one of the men approach slowly. "Goodnight… old man," the heavy accent blurring the clarity of the words. One last shot was fired straight into the man's skull.

* * *

"_Hey_." 

"Smecker? What's wrong?" Connor asked. The new loft was proving to be very nice, and the new phone was loud and clear, allowing the MacManus brothers to hear all the subtleties of the human voice.

"_We lost a good man last night. Judge __Rowson was shot to death on the street,_" Smecker sighed.

"Aye? Did anyone see anything?" Connor asked.

"_Classic Genovese Syndrome. No one is talking. That's why they called me. They think it may have been mob related_," Smecker replied.

"Do ya think that?"

"_There'__s no way of knowing so soon…__ but this judge. He was huge in getting the bad guys. He put away so many gang members and mob overlords. He was the one judge you could really trust,_" Smecker choked.

"Do ya want us ta look into it?"

"_No, no. Just wanted to let you know what I'm working on. I may call on you guys later for help,_" Smecker said.

"Absolutely. It's been quiet. We need somethin ta do," Connor smiled. "You hang in there. I'm sure you'll catch the guy!"

"_Talk to you later_," Smecker said. His phone clicked off. Connor hung the receiver back up.

"News?" Murphy asked from the couch he had dozed off on.

"Not yet. But I've got a feelin they're goin ta need us," Connor replied.

* * *

"Detective Moore, What can you tell me?" Smecker asked speedily walking through the sorry excuse for a police station. 

"Actually a lot sir," the new detective replied.

"Spit it out."

"Well, about two months ago Judge Rowson put away a big member of the Yakuza Crime Syndicate…" Detective Moore began.

"What affiliation?" Smecker interrupted.

"Kokka Shakaishugi Nippon Rōdōsha-Tō," Moore answered.

"Shit. The National Socialist Japanese Workers and Welfare Party?" Smecker's knowledge of mobs and crime syndicates was vast.

"Exactly. So naturally we thought it might be them," Moore replied.

"But…" Smecker said.

"But the M.O. isn't at all like them," Moore replied.

"Who is it like?"

"German-American Bund."

Smecker rubbed his head, "Neo-Nazis?"

"Yeah, there's a chapter in South Boston. They are heavily into the Nazi ideals," Moore replied.

"Why would they want to kill Judge Rowson?"

"Well, we thought that maybe the two teamed up," Moore said shakily.

"Fuck. Why?"

"Well, they're both Neo-National Socialist groups. And they have been known in the past two clean up each other messes. It makes it harder for the judicial system to pin it on them," Moore said.

"All right. Good work Moore, you really know your shit," Smecker said. "I'm glad to have you on the team."

"Thank you, sir," Moore said bowing his head slightly.

"Where's Greenly?" Smecker asked.

"He's picking up the coffee you ordered, sir," Moore quickly replied.

"Oh, right. Tell him to get his ass in the Interrogation Room when he gets back," Smecker shouted as he disappeared into the room.

* * *

Greenly came bursting into the room five minutes later with Smecker's coffee, "What's up?" 

"Greenly, what's the word on the street?" Smecker said.

"I heard that the judge was actually taken out by the Japs," Greenly replied.

"Yakuza ordered it AND carried it out?" Smecker raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"No. Yakuza didn't order it. Apparently the Bund ordered it, Yakuza gladly did it for them."

"Shit, why did the Bund want the judge dead?" Smecker asked sipping his coffee.

"That's what I can't figure out," Greenly said, slamming his fist on the table. "I asked around, but no one's talking. Especially not to the cops!"

"So did you go undercover?"

"Shit yeah! And still, this thing is fuckin silent! I mean fuckin shut solid!"

"Jesus Christ! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Smecker asked.

"Yeah. They're our only option. I mean fuck. They can just take all of them out. Fuckin BANG and it's done!" Greenly shouted.

"Yeah, but one problem," Smecker said pointing his finger.

"What?"

"The Bund and Yakuza are both heavily guarded groups. And it's a bitch just to find out information. I don't think they could do it," Smecker replied.

"That's where you're wrong. I happen to know that one of the bosses drinks at a bar not too far away. The guys can start there," Greenly said.

Smecker sighed, "All right, call up the MacManus's, see if they're up to it."


	2. Walfisch

**Chapter 2**

**Walfisch**

"Fuck yeah we'll do it!" Murphy said with his heavy Irish drawl.

"A fuckin job! Yippee!" Connor cheered.

"Got it," Murphy said taking note of the name of the bar that the Bund boss drank at. "Thanks Greenly."

Connor looked at his brother. With this simple look, he was able to inquire about the mission.

"A bar," Murphy said.

"Ahh, so we'll have to get information fer this one," Connor nodded.

"Aye. These are Neo-Nazis, apparently," Murphy added.

"Fuckers! Nice! Can't wait ta do 'em in!" Connor said punching the air.

"Shall we go tonight?" Murphy asked.

"The sooner, the better!" Connor replied.

"Tonight it tis then," Murphy picked up is suppressed Beretta 92f Pistol. "Let's get ready!"

* * *

The brothers stood in the cold, wrapped as tight as possible in their matching, black pea coats. They both had lit cigarettes in their mouth, providing them some comfort. The bar across the street was raucous with noise and excitement. Inside was Lukas Wagner.

"Fuckin bored out of my mind," Murphy shivered.

"Fuckin January. But was need ta keep our minds in the game. Don't lose sight of the objective," Connor warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Murphy took a long drag of his cigarette.

Two hours into the stake out, Murphy noticed the door of the bar opening, and Wagner stepping out. "No fuckin way!"

"Wha?" Connor perked up.

"He's leavin alone!" Murphy cheered.

"Doesn't anybody know that there's Saints on the loose?" Connor said playfully swatting Murphy's shoulder.

They followed Wagner by walking on the opposite side of the street, so they would not attract his attention. When he turned right down another sidewalk, they were forced to cross the street and follow him old fashion style.

Once they were sure that there was no one else in site they ran up close behind him. He turned to face them. "What do you want?" He asked with a heavy German accent.

Murphy smashed Wagner's head with the butt of his gun. The German fell unconscious. The brothers then dragged him to a nearby alley. "Jesus fuckin Christ this is one fat fucker!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Lord's fuckin name!" Connor replied. "Now we have ta wait for the fucker to wake up. This is one fuckin long night!"

"Aye, one fuckin long night," Murphy sighed.

* * *

Smecker's phone rang. "What the fuck?" He said leaning out of bed and grabbing the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Shit! Smecker, we're in fuckin deep shit!_" Greenly's voice was hurried and frantic.

"What's wrong, Greenly? Just slow down and tell me what's wrong," Smecker said keeping his composure.

"_The FUCKIN information is what's wrong! Lukas Wagner has connections with the Yakuza! __They said that t__hey're not going to let him out of their sight!_" Greenly was screaming now. The roar of the engine in the background told Smecker that Greenly was speeding in his police cruiser.

Smecker thought for a moment. He did not see a problem at first. Then it dawned on him, "Shit! The MacManus's!"

"_Yes, the fuckin MacManus's!_" Greenly shouted.

"We need to find them! Where is the bar?" Smecker asked.

"_That's where I'm headed right now! I'm going to try to head them off! We need to do two things: One, we need to get you down here to help me find the brothers, and two we need to call Dr. Lamb, let her know that she may have to help the brothers, tonight!_" Greenly replied.

"Good thinking, Greenly. I'll give her a call, and then I'll drive to the bar. Where's the bar?" Smecker asked. Greenly told him the address and approximate direction of how to get there.

Smecker slammed the receiver down and immediately lifted it again. He had memorized Dr. Lamb's hospital number.

"_Hello?_" The voice on the other line was that of the young nurse that worked the reception desk.

"I need to talk to Dr. Lamb, it's the F.B.I. Agent!" Smecker said sternly.

"_Dr. Lamb is off tonight, but I can put Dr. Piazzola on the phone_," the nurse suggested.

"Fuck! No I need Dr. Lamb. What's her phone number at home?" Smecker asked.

"_I'm sorry, I can't give that information out_," the nurse replied calmly.

"Listen, I'm with the fucking F.B.I. You can give me the fucking number," Smecker repeated.

The nurse sighed, "_All right, let me find it,_" The nurse came back on the line and told Smecker her home phone and her cell phone just in case she could not be reached at home.

"Thank you," Smecker said with false contentment. He instantly hung up the phone and picked it up again. He tried Dr. Lamb's cell phone, he did not bother with her home number.

"_Hello?_" Dr. Lamb's voice sounded tired, but worried.

"Dr. Lamb, it's Smecker," Smecker replied.

"_Oh! Okay, do the boys need me?_" She instantly said.

"They might," he said.

"_I'll be at the hospital in five minutes and I'll stay there for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow!_" She did not miss a beat.

"Mary, you are a saint!" Smecker smiled.

"_No, it's not me who's the Saint. I just tend their wounds,_" she replied.

"Bless you, good night!" Smecker slammed the receiver down. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment. The bar was not too far from his home.

* * *

"I think he's waking up," Murphy said standing over their victim. They had tied his arms behind his back to keep him from fighting back.

"Good, I was afraid that ye had killed 'im," Connor replied.

"Fuck you two!" Wagner spat.

"We want to know some information. You are going ta tell us the information," Murphy said holding his pistol to Wagner's face.

"Mistake," Wagner smiled. As he said the two syllables, gunshots began to litter the small alley. The brothers' reflexes were good enough. They ducked behind the garbage container that they had leaned Wagner up against.

"What the fuck?" Murphy shouted.

Connor took a quick look around the corner. "Three Japanese guys walking towards the alley from across the street," Connor said managing to keep his adrenaline down. He cocked his pistol. "Ye ready?"

"Aye," Murphy nodded. They jumped out from behind the container and began firing. Their first few shots were random, but after two seconds their surroundings became known to them, and the positions of their assailants were clear. The next shots all hit the targets. The three Japanese mob men fell to the ground.

"Ye all right?" Connor asked.

"No," Murphy gasped. "I got hit."

"Wha?" Connor said turning to his brother. Murphy's green shirt under his pea coat was beginning to soak with blood in the abdomen. The crimson mixing with the green dye to make a dark, nameless color.


	3. Ultra: SIGINT

**Chapter 3**

**Ultra: SIGINT**

"FUCK!" Connor screamed.

"Oh, I think it just grazed me. I don't think it even went inside. Murphy said as laid on his back. Connor ran over and carefully lifted Murphy's shirt. Sure enough, a large slice stretched across much of Murphy's front. He must have been turned slightly for a wound like this to occur. He was still bleeding a heavy amount.

"Should there be this much blood?" Connor shouted.

"I dunno, just ask the fuckin German the questions, and then we'll worry about me," Murphy said. "I'm just going ta lay here."

Connor whipped around to face the Wagner. "You tell me the fuckin information I want to know, and you'll live!" Connor said aiming his pistol. "Where is your headquarters?"

Wagner had in an instant become extremely nervous with the death of his backup plan. He told Connor the address of the headquarters. Connor nodded, he knew where the German was talking about.

Connor did not bother with any more questions. He cocked his gun, he was about to fire the shot when a voice called out, "FREEZE!" Connor looked up nervously. Detective Greenly was holding his gun pointed at Connor.

Connor looked confused for a second before realizing that the safety was still on, this was just a show. Greenly did not want Wagner knowing they were in on anything. Greenly grabbed the German and stuffed him into the back of his cruiser.

He held his gun up to the two brothers just until Agent Smecker pulled up. "Here take these two into the station, I got Wagner," Greenly said as he shoved past him.

Greenly's cruiser sped off. Agent Smecker's eyes fell on Murphy who was lying on the ground, bleeding. "What the fuck happened?" Smecker shouted.

"We need to get him to Dr. Lamb!" Connor replied.

Smecker nodded, "She's ready for you guys! I'll drive!"

* * *

Connor and Smecker stood nervously in the hall. Dr. Lamb came out and gave Connor a huge hug, she was smiling. "So Murph's all right?"

"Yes! It really was just a bad graze! He's going to be fine. He all ready wants to get out of the bed. You'd better go in there and get him to calm down a bit," Dr. Lamb replied. Connor disappeared through the door. "How are you doing Agent?"

"Well you know, I'm holding up. Busy, hectic job," Smecker replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dr. Lamb said, exasperated. Small talk was not usual for the two of them. "Well, I guess I'll just wait for Murphy to fall asleep then I'll get to some other patients. I've got a like a fourteen hour shift ahead of me."

"Jesus! Doesn't your husband mind?" Smecker asked.

"No. He's been gone for a while," Dr. Lamb replied.

"Divorce?"

"No, he was killed in action during Desert Storm," Dr. Lamb sighed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," Smecker was not expecting that.

"Yeah. That was long ago. Anyway, I'm going to check on the brothers," she said as she disappeared behind the door.

"This is why I don't like small talk," Smecker whispered to himself.

* * *

"How you feelin, Murph?" Connor asked.

"Like a thousand bucks," Murphy joked. "Did ya get the information?"

"Aye," Connor replied. A manila file smacked his face, and then smacked Murphy's. "What the fuck was that for?" Connor shouted, holding his hand to his reddening cheek.

"You are not seriously going to go after these guys any time soon?" Dr. Lamb was flabbergasted. "And no cursing in my hospital!"

"We need to catch these mother fu…" Murphy censored himself, "these bad guys before they strike again!"

"Oh! I cannot believe you two! Murphy, you just got shot!" She shouted.

"Just barely!" He replied.

"God help these two," Dr. Lamb prayed. "I swear, one day I won't be able to patch one of you up."

"Let's hope that day isn't anytime soon," Connor said. The room had become slightly more somber.

"Where's your mom?" Dr. Lamb asked.

"Mum? Ireland," Murphy replied.

"Aye. She could only afford for us to cross the Atlantic," Connor added.

"I'm sure she's a wonderful woman, how you two ended up the way you are, I'll never know!" Dr. Lamb smiled.

"Aye, wonderful woman!" Connor shouted. "And her wonderful sons!"

Dr. Lamb smiled, her eyes watered slightly, "I just don't want you two to get hurt." Dr. Lamb sniffed and wiped her eyes. Murphy stared at her, pointing to his stomach. "Well, more hurt," she corrected.

"Oh, love, we're not goin anywhere as long as we have you," Connor said embracing the doctor in a tight hug.

"Oh you guys are going to make me cry," Dr. Lamb choked, wiping her eyes again.

* * *

The next morning Smecker walked groggily into the station, "Any news?"

The young, bright-eyed Detective Moore ran up to his side, "Yes sir, we have Lukas Wagner in custody. Major under-boss for the Bund chapter in Boston," Moore fired off the facts determined to make an impression.

"Has he said anything?" Smecker asked.

"Not yet. But we're working on that. Apparently the one thing he has said is that he told the Saints everything," Moore had slowed his speech down. Smecker jerked at the mentioning of the MacManus brothers.

"Yeah, what about that?" Smecker asked.

"Well he seems to think that we have them in custody," Moore shrugged.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because apparently you brought them in," Moore replied.

"Bullshit! They were long gone by the time I or Greenly got to the scene," Smecker said. "They did deliver us a very important suspect, though."

"May I speak freely, sir?" Detective Moore asked, bowing his head submissively.

"What?"

"I think what the Saints do is good. And I'm proud of that," Detective Moore was obviously nervous about mentioning them. Most officials did not agree with the Saints' tactics.

"That's a good thing, Moore. That's a real good thing," Smecker said patting the young detective on the shoulder. "I need a coffee and then I'm going to talk to Wagner."

* * *

When Smecker came out of the Interrogation Room, he was instantly confronted by Detective Greenly. "What do you need, Greenly?"

"He say anything?" Greenly asked pointing at the room.

"Wagner? No. I can't break him. Fuckin airtight. I'm going home for tonight, I'll see you in the morning," Smecker said walking past Greenly.

* * *

The phone rang, waking Smecker. _Jesus Christ, all these fucking night phone calls are going to drive me insane_, he thought as he grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"_Smecker? It's Detective Moore,_" the detective's voice was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Smecker sighed.

"_Some guys broke into the police station,_" Moore began. Smecker's mind jolted awake at the news.

"What did they do?"

"_Wagner's dead,_" Moore replied.

"They fucking killed their own?" Smecker asked.

"_No, apparently, it was the Saints_," Moore's words made Smecker's heart sink.

"What?" Smecker exclaimed.

"_Two Caucasian males, one blonde__ hair__the other brown__, came in, killed three police officers, then walked into the interrogation room and fired to bullets into the back of Wagner's head,_" Moore explained.

"Anything else?" Smecker could not believe what he was hearing.

"_Yeah, pennies were placed in the eyes of all the victims and their hands folded over their chest. That's the Saints' M.O. But I just can't believe it. I mean police officers?_" Moore said.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either. Where's Detective Greenly? He was there last night," Smecker realized that Greenly could for sure tell him if it really was the Saints.

"_He's missing,_" Moore replied.

"What do you mean missing?" Smecker practically shouted.

"_We can't reach him on his radio,_" Moore said.

"That doesn't mean anything! He could be undercover, using his civilian car. I'll call his cell phone. You're at the station?"

"_Yes sir._"

"Stay there! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"_Yes sir._"

Smecker immediately dialed Greenly's cell. It rang four times before the voice mail started, "_You've reached Greenly, leave a message._" Smecker swallowed while he placed the phone down.

"Oh fuck."


	4. PURPLE

**Chapter 4**

**PURPLE**

Murphy closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on their leather couch. "Comfortable?" Connor asked.

"Aye! Lamb is a blessin!" Murphy said lightly touching his wound.

The door to their loft was made of wood, so naturally, it was not hard to break down. The rectangle fell with a _bang_, and Smecker, wild-eyed and guns flaring ran into the room pointing two guns, one at each brother.

"YOU TWO HAVE SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO!" Smecker screamed. The MacManus's had never seen Smecker in this state before.

"Wha?" Murphy asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Smecker was still shouting. "You know what I'm fucking talking about! The fucking police station!"

"Wha about the police station?" Murphy asked again.

Connor interrupted his brother, "Agent Smecker, we don't know what ya are talkin about." Connor's voice was calm and soothing. "Why don't ya put down the guns?"

Smecker only moved closer to the brothers, "NO! You killed my own men! Just to get at the fucking German!"

"We swear, we didn't do anything like that," Connor said his hand gesturing Smecker to lower the guns.

"We don't know wha you're talkin about," Murphy added.

"Just tell me one thing before I pull these triggers!" Smecker demanded. The brothers began to worry even more. Smecker was not himself. "Where is Greenly?"

"We don't know what you're…" Murphy began.

Connor halted his brother's voice, "We'll take you to him. Just lower your weapons."

Smecker was beginning to tear up with anger. "NO! Tell me!" Smecker pointed both guns at Murphy, "Tell me or I'll shoot your brother first!"

"Okay! Okay! He's in the closet behind you," Connor said pointing behind Smecker.

Smecker softened a little as he turned to look. Connor leapt from the couch a tackled the agent. Murphy could not move too fast because of the bullet wound. Instead he carefully stood and kicked away Smecker's guns.

"GET A HOLD OF YERSELF!" Connor said pinning Smecker to the floor. "YA KNOW US!"

"But Greenly," Smecker whimpered.

"We don't know what yer talkin about," Connor said shaking Smecker slightly. "Calm yeself." Connor waited for Smecker to respond. Smecker exhaled a long breath before nodding. "Good," Connor began, "now start from the beginning and we'll do our best ta help."

* * *

"So they said that WE shot up a police station?" Connor asked after Smecker had finished explaining the situation.

"Yeah, it's you guys' M.O. down to the last detail. I mean penny in eyes, arms crossed, and everything!" Smecker elaborated.

"Shit," Murphy said.

"Shit is right. Who could this be? The Yakuza's?" Connor asked.

"No, they were Caucasian males matching your description," Smecker replied.

"Fuck! Are we dealing with another Mr. Glass character?" Murphy said kicking the couch he was standing next to.

"We took care of Mr. Glass," Connor reminded Murphy. "Plus, this doesn't seem to be the same deal. Glass did it to emotionally distract us. It was a part of his torture process."

"Detective Moore is waiting for me at the station. I'd better get there," Smecker said standing from the chair he was resting in.

"Moore? We've never heard that name. Should we be worried about this fella?" Connor asked.

"No, not at all," Smecker replied, but stopped and thought for a second. "Well after this you might need to worry about him. But before this incident he was an ally. He doesn't know anything, he's just a believer in what you guys do."

"We'll just have to win him back, won't we?" Murphy suggested.

"Guess so," Connor shrugged.

* * *

"_This is Dr. Lamb,_" her voice said.

"Doctor, it's Connor," he replied.

"_Connor! What's wrong?_" She instantly asked.

"Nothing really. There is a pair of imposters out there apparently disguised as us. We don't know how much they really look like us, but we can't be too careful. I was thinkin maybe we should have like a password, ya know, just in case," Connor suggested.

"_Sure, what were you thinking,_" Dr. Lamb asked.

"How about Annabelle?" Connor replied.

"_Okay, why Annabelle?_"

"It's our mum's name."

* * *

Smecker sprinted into the police station. Detective Moore came running to greet him, "Sir!"

"What news do you have for me?" Smecker asked.

"Greenly turned up," Moore replied. "He was patrolling for information."

"Where is he?" Smecker asked sternly.

"Over there, sir," Moore pointed to Greenly, hunched over his desk.

"Why didn't you fucking pick up your phone, Greenly?" Smecker shouted.

Greenly looked up. "Wha? Oh," he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Shit, sorry, it was on silent. Forgot to check for messages."

"Dumb fuck," Smecker muttered under his breath. "Anything else?"

"No sir, not at this moment. But we are following all leads," Moore said. "We'll get the Saints." Moore's last few words sounded like he was let down.

Smecker grabbed the detective's shoulder and pulled him against the wall. "I want you to listen to me and don't as any fucking questions," Smecker whispered harshly.

"Yes, sir…" Moore shakily replied.

"Don't interrupt me," Smecker said shaking the poor detective. "I have reputable sources that tell me that it was impossible for the Saints to have committed this atrocity. It seems that this is a pair of imposters, so I want you to take that angle with your investigation, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Moore replied.

"Good," Smecker said tightening his grip. "You are a good detective. I trust that you will prove yourself during this investigation. Hell I'm proud to have you on this team. And never, I repeat, never lose your faith in the Saints again."

"Yes sir," Moore lowered his head in shame.

"Good, now get to work," Smecker said letting go of Moore's shoulder.

* * *

The brothers finished preparing their weapons. They wanted to make sure their weapons were clean and in working order before they embarked on their mission against the German headquarters.

"Ye ready?" Connor asked.

"Aye. Aren't I always?" Murphy replied.

"Ya, just thought I'd ask," Connor said.

"How about you? You ready?"

Connor sighed, "Yeah. Just wonderin how this one's goin ta turn out."

"This one does feel a bit different, doesn't it?" Murphy said.

"Aye. A bit different."


	5. Plan Kathleen

**Chapter 5**

**Plan Kathleen**

Smecker smacked Detective Greenly in the back of the head. "Ahh! Sorry!" Greenly shouted holding his head.

"Stupid," Smecker shook his head. "You had me fucking worried."

"Awww, do ya worry about me?" Greenly teased.

"Fuck you, what did you find out?" Smecker asked.

"Well, I have reason to believe that the attackers of the station were actually imposters of the brothers. Not unlike the Rocco imposter that Mr. Glass used," Greenly suggested.

"Of course it wasn't the fuckin brothers! Tell me something I don't know!" Smecker said smacking Greenly again.

"Ahh! Well, I have reason to believe that the Greenly suggested.

"Of course it wasn't the fuckin brothers! Tell me something I don't know!" Smecker said smacking Greenly again.

"Ahh! Well, I have reason to believe that they were hired by the Bund," Greenly replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, they took out a guy who could have possibly led the feds to their headquarters. And, some friends of mine on the street actually suggested that there might be historical meaning to the attack," Greenly continued.

"Yeah? How so?" Smecker was really interested now.

"Well, during World War II, the Irish Republican Army, or the IRA, sent a plan to the Germans…" Greenly began.

Smecker interrupted, "A plan?

"Yeah, it was called Plan Kathleen. It was sent in order to gain support of the IRA's activities…" Greenly continued.

Smecker interrupted again, "Wait, I thought that Ireland was neutral during World War II."

"Well, the country was neutral, but the IRA was against partition and the British. The paramilitary group made friends with the Germans. The Germans responded with a plan that they dubbed 'Artus'…"

"Artus?"

"Yeah, the German plan to invade Ireland…"

"When was this?"

"Like 1940… Anyway, so not much happened. It was kind of a dead project for the Germans," Greenly certainly had well versed knowledge of World War II.

"So what does this have to do with the case?" Smecker asked bringing himself back to the investigation.

"Well, good question! South Boston is predominately Irish in heritage. And, from what I've heard about these imposters, they are the real deal. Accents and everything. So, it's kind of the exact same thing. Ireland split, the Nazis and the bad Irish, versus the good Irish," Greenly shrugged.

"Huh. How does this help us?"

"Well, now we are pretty certain that the Germans have an extra ally that the Yakuza don't necessarily have," Greenly suggested.

"That could cause problems between the two syndicates," Smecker said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! That would make it hard for them to be productive if they end up fighting each other!"

"Let's hope that happens!" Smecker said as he turned and left Greenly at his desk.

* * *

"Ready?" Connor asked as he pulled his black mask over his face. The twins were standing in the back of a large Victorian home on the outskirts of South Boston. The earlier stakeout had let them know that the door had been left unlocked.

"Aye," Murphy replied, mirroring the same action.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Red, blue, red, blue_. The lights flashed minimally, constantly. Smecker's car pulled up to the scene. He sighed as he stepped out. "This shit again."

"Sir!" Moore came running up to accompany his boss.

"Jesus! How did you get here this fast? You're fucking everywhere!" Smecker joked.

"Thank you sir," Moore said, bowing his head.

"What can you tell me?" Smecker asked. His heart was beating fast. The brothers had not contacted him before this one. He knew it had to be them. When he got news of the shooting, he called the brothers with no luck. Dr. Lamb had not seen them either.

"Well, sir, there are seven bodies," Moore began.

"Seven?" Smecker clarified. He always wants to hear facts twice.

"Yes sir, seven. They are all directly connected to the Bund," Moore continued.

Smecker could not help but interrupt, "Is it the Saints?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it definitely seems so," Moore said.

"Huh, all right. Come with me and we'll process the scene," Smecker patted Moore on the back.

"I already processed it sir," Moore shakily replied.

"Yeah, but you probably missed something," Smecker said stepping into the large, Victorian house on the outskirts of South Boston. It was suspected that mob related activity went on in this area, but no one ever investigated it.

Smecker looked around the room. The bodies strewn about told him the story. Told him everything he needed to know. He walked through the entire room. It was a large foyer and all seven bodies were here. He scanned carefully, putting the story together in his head. Smecker turned, looking at the young detective. He began, "This is what happened. Take notes, see if it matches what you figured:

"_The meeting had just adjourned. It had been a long night of debating over what had happened with Wagner at the police station. Also, they had talked about the relationship with Yakuza. They were grabbing their coats, it's January. As they were all talking and grabbing their coats they were sitting ducks in this foyer. The Saints came in from the back…_"

"Wait how do you know they came in from the back?" Moore interrupted.

Smecker shook his head. "_They came in from the back, because it was already unlocked. A slip up probably. As you can notice, the front door is littered with bullet holes. Because the Saints came in from the back door and fired towards the front door. The Saints probably LEFT through the front door because it was quicker and their car was probably waiting in front…_"

"Who was driving?"

"Can you please focus? That doesn't matter," Smecker was annoyed. Smecker also knew who the driver was, Greenly. "The target was this man right here." Smecker was standing over the Bund overlord. "_Notice, he was shot in the execution style, while everybody else was killed in barrage of bullets. They put this guy on his knees and did him in right. Then they __skipped the __crossed arms and pennies in the eyes, their normal M.O. __Instead __the brothers fled through the front door, to their car._"

Moore shook his head slightly. Something that Smecker had just said bothered him. "Wait… brothers? What do you mean brothers? How do you know the Saints are brothers?"


	6. Taube

**Chapter 6**

**Taube**

Smecker's mind was blank. He did not know how to respond. _Fuck,_ his head just repeated the word in his head. _Fuck._

"Sir?" Moore said. Moore looked nervous, he looked up to Smecker.

"Was there…" Smecker held his head like he had a headache. "Sorry, oh my head! Was there any ammonia in any of the blood?

Moore shook his head. He had not forgotten his previous question, but he decided to humor Smecker, "Yes, there was a major blood pool that was contaminated with ammonia. Why?"

"FUCK!" Smecker slammed his fist against the wall. "Moore! Go to the station! I'll meet you there in an hour!"

"No! Sir, you need to answer my question," Moore continued to interrogate.

"FINE! You want an answer? Come with me!" Smecker screamed as he grabbed Moore's black, leather jacket. He yanked the young man into the passenger seat of his car. Stepping into the driver's seat, Smecker turned the ignition and sped from the scene.

* * *

"SHIT! FUCK! FUCK!" Connor cried. He hit his head against the wall of Dr. Lamb's office. Tears were streaming down his face, he had lost all composure.

Detective Greenly stood in the center of the office, hesitantly approaching the grieving Saint. "Connor," he whispered.

"NO! FUCK!" Connor's cries were filled with merciless emotional pain. "I KNEW IT WAS WRONG! IT ALL FELT WRONG! WE BOTH AGREED! IT FELT DIFFERENT! WHY DID WE GO?"

Greenly touched Connor's shoulder light, he did not know what he could do to help the poor man.

Connor shook the hand off, but he also stopped screaming. The touch of another human helped him to calm down. He was breathing heavily and still sobbing, but without the cries of pain, they would attract less attention. "Dr. Lamb is going to do everything she can," Greenly whispered. "He's going to be fine."

"Please, don't speak," Connor gasped. Greenly slumped away from Connor. Greenly had to wipe a tear from his cheek. This wasn't good.

* * *

"Sir?" Moore's voice was filled with fear. The car sped too fast down the roads of Boston.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOORE!" Smecker screamed as he pushed harder on the gas pedal.

Smecker slid his car in front of the hospital. He leapt out of the car, leaving Moore behind him. Moore stumbled out of the car, and chased after the agent.

Smecker knew exactly which room to go to. When he got to it, a nurse came out of the room. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in. Dr. Lamb knows you are an F.B.I. agent, but she's says you're going to have to wait till she's done. She said Greenly is in her office. Go talk to him."

Smecker ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before walking towards Dr. Lamb's office. Moore was able to catch up with him, and they both stepped into the room. Greenly looked up, relief swept over him, "Smecker, thank God, Murphy…"

Greenly's eyes fell on Moore. Instantly he stopped talking. Moore, however, was not looking at Greenly. He was staring at the man in the corner of the room. The man with tears streaming down his cheeks. Even with the tear streaks it was obvious who this was. "My God," Moore gasped. "SIR! That's one of the Saints." Moore pointed at the man and looked at Smecker.

When Smecker did not react, Moore's smile faded. "We have to bring him in!" Moore stressed.

"We're not bringing him in," Smecker replied.

"But sir…"

"WE'RE NOT BRINGING HIM IN!" Greenly shouted as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Moore's temple. "You are going to forget what you saw here in this room. This is not a Saint. He's just a normal, ordinary guy."

"But…" Moore gasped.

"Greenly…" Smecker sighed. "Put the fucking gun down before you shoot the poor kid."

Connor did not seem to notice the scene unfolding in front of him. His mind was on the other room. The room with his brother and Dr. Lamb.

* * *

"Sir, they got them."

"Fuck! We have less time than I thought. Contact Yakuza, tell him we need to act… tonight."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Dr. Lamb's office was on the ground floor of the hospital. Its window looked out to the dark, half-filled parking lot. Connor had been staring blankly at the lot, thinking only of his brother. He shook himself out of the daze. He swore he saw something. Movement.

The glass shattered as the three hooded figures broke through the window and leapt into the office. They knocked Connor off of his feet and began attacking the three police officers across the room.

Smecker and Moore did not react in time. They were not able to get their weapons out of the holster. Greenly was able to free his pistol, but it was knocked away. The three, pinned by the hooded attackers, were helpless.

Connor instantly reacted. Pulling his own gun he fired on well aimed shot. One hooded figure fell limp on top of Smecker. With a second shot, Greenly's attacker fell. But Moore's attacker was not so easily killed. He held his own gun to the young detective's forehead.

"Stop," the heavy Japanese accent was enough to identify who sent these men.

"By killing him, you do me a favor," Connor replied..

"Yeah," the Japanese man went to cock the gun. As his thumb moved, a bullet pierced through his skull. Connor was fast.

"AHH!" Moore screamed. He pushed the dead man off of his own body. He continued to scream uncontrollably as he desperately tried to slide away from the body. Greenly and Smecker leapt on him and forced him to calm down. As he body stopped shaking, realization fell over the young officer's face. "You could have let him kill me."

"Aye," Connor muttered, his mind already back on his brother's health.

Moore shook his head, "This doesn't change anything."

"What the fuck?" Greenly shouted in disbelief.

"You killed police officers…" Moore replied.

"I already fucking told you it wasn't them," Smecker sighed.

"But… But…"

Greenly pulled his gun out again. "I will shoot you." Moore did not react this time. Greenly cocked the gun, "I'm not joking."

Moore became more worried now.

_Crack!_ A gun fired…


	7. Perlen Fischer

**Chapter 7**

**Perlen-fischer**

_"Murphy," the deep soothing Irish voice whispered. "Come."_

_Murphy wiped the tears from his cheeks as he looked up, surprised. "Da?"_

_"It is__ me, Murphy. Come with me," he said with his hand stretched out towards Murphy._

_"But… you're…" Murphy whispered._

_"Aye, I am."_

_"But…" Murphy thought for a moment. "Does that mean I'm…?"_

_Murphy's father did not respond, instead he just stepped closer to his soon, gesturing for Murphy to take his hand._

_"But we weren't done," Murphy whimpered as tears welled up again._

_"You are done, son. You have done everything you can," he replied with a sweet smile._

_"No, I can't…" Murphy took a step away from his father. "I'm not giving up!"_

_"Son…"_

_"NO!" Murphy screamed. "I'm fuckin staying with Connor God damn it!"_

_"Son you must come with me. There is no more you can do."_

_Murphy took a deep breath. He stepped slowly toward his father's outstretched hand. "If I go with you, do I die?"_

_"__Ya already have__…"

* * *

_

_Crack!_ A gun fired…

He looked down at his hand, where a pool of blood had gathered from the gushing bullet wound. Smecker did not see it coming. He fell forward, his body lifeless.

"SMECKER!" Greenly shouted pulling his gun away from Agent Moore's head.

Connor instantly scanned the room for the culprit. The masked men were all still dead. It was done by a shadow in the parking lot. "FUCKER!" Connor shouted as he leapt out of the window and began chasing after the man running across the parking lot.

Connor pulled his own firearm out and prepared it. He saw the man turn the corner into an alley which lay between the hospital and the bank next door. As Connor ran into the alley he realized his mistake. At the end of the alley stood the man he had been chasing. And behind him another man appeared, trapping him.

Connor squinted in the dark, but he was sure that the man standing at the end of the alley was Murphy. And looking behind him the man bore a striking resemblance to himself. "It's you two?"

"Aye, it's us," the fake-Connor said.

The fake-Murphy walked up to Connor. "The name's Martin. And him there, that's Colin."

Connor laughed, "You've got ta be kidding me. Well you two are quite a pair." Connor lowered his gun. He knew he did not have a chance in taking them down by himself so all he could do was pray that there were not going to attack him.

"Aye?" Colin smiled.

"You are so unoriginal you can't even come up with your own style. You've stolen everything from what me and my brother do."

"Oh yeah?" Martin replied. "And how's little Murph doin?"

Connor felt rage surge inside him, "Ya fuckin shut yer fuckin mouth."

"Oh I think ya hit a soft spot right there!" Colin laughed.

Connor's head was reeling, "I swear, I'll fuckin kill you!"

"You mean like we did to Murph?" Colin smiled.

"I said fuckin shut it!" Connor said raising his gun.

Before it was in firing position, Martin's gun pressed against his temple, "Don't even think about it." Connor stopped. "Now drop the fuckin gun."

Connor sighed in defeat. He dropped the gun to the ground carefully. "Ye goin ta kill me."

Martin laughed, "Perhaps." He walked towards Connor, "But first…" Connor felt a slight sting, like that of a syringe.

* * *

"CLEAR!" Dr. Lamb shouted as she pressed the paddles to Murphy's chest. Nothing. "CLEAR!" She shouted again, repeating the process.

"Nothing," the nurse sighed.

"Starting compressions!" Dr. Lamb said as she began to administer CPR. "Come on Murphy!" She was crying as she muttered the words. "Come on!" She continued compressions, "MURPHY!" She screamed.

As she did, the monitors screamed into life. "We got a pulse!" The nurse cheered.

"Oh thank god!" Dr. Lamb sighed as she fell away from Murphy's body.

The other nurse in the room who had been manually checking Murphy's pulse chuckled, "In all my years of working at this hospital, I have never seen someone saved by CPR!"

Dr. Lamb smiled as she turned to face the nurse, "Really?"

"I had completely lost hope."

"Well now you have something to hold on to…" Dr. Lamb replied. "Next time." Dr. Lamb's words came too soon. Screams erupted in the halls.

Dr. Lamb leapt out of Murphy's room, in the hall was Greenly covered in blood. He was complete erratic, tears pouring down his face, "DR. LAMB! YOU GOTTA HELP!"

* * *

"We have no reason to keep you alive," Colin smirked.

"What the hell did ya just stick me with?" Connor felt light headed.

"Let's just say that in a few moments, you won't be in such good shape," Martin smiled.

"What…" Connor began to ask, but was interrupted by severe nausea. He began to vomit violently. He fell to the ground and continued to vomit. The vomiting began to cease, Connor had nothing left, "What did you do?" His voice was weak and pained.

"You're not done yet," Martin replied.

With those words Connor began to brutally cough, blood began spraying out of his mouth with each cough. His nose began to bleed as well. Connor no longer controlled his body. He could only lie on the cold ground and seize and cough up blood.

"You enjoying death?" Colin asked.

* * *

Dr. Lamb's face showed her extreme exhaustion. After having saved Murphy, she ran to the aid of Agent Smecker. However, he had lost too much blood. He was dead. The intense shifting of emotions did nothing but destroy here confidence and hope. She had become an empty shell, void of any emotion or thoughts. She was sitting in her office, in a blood stained coat, staring at the black walls.

* * *

Greenly was still sitting next to Smecker's body. The death did not seem really, Smecker could not be dead. Greenly's sobbing never ceased. He was completely unable to control his emotions which were running rampant. The nurses had tried to remove him from the room, but they were unsuccessful. Greenly's one mentor and closest friend lay dead on the hospital bed in front of him.

* * *

Moore's change of heart had come. Smecker's death shook his emotions and beliefs, turning them upside down. The Saints no longer were enemies. Smecker's last wish was for Moore to trust in the brothers. It was just unfortunate that his death was necessary for the change to occur.

* * *

_Good Night Smecker_


	8. Pastorious

**Chapter 8**

**Pastorious**

"You are strong!" Martin exclaimed to the body lying on the ground. The body lay in a pool of his own blood and vomit, yet somehow he had survived the ordeal. "Never have I seen a man live through this shit!" Shook the empty syringe in his hand.

"Fuck you…" Connor managed to whisper in his fetal position.

"Well… he's definitely still himself!" Colin laughed. He turned to his brother, "We tried your way, now we do mine."

"Fair enough," Martin said dropping his syringe and pulling his gun out of its holster. "When he's dead, we'll have to…"

Before Martin could finish his thought, police cars swarmed the end of the alley. Bullets immediately began to spray the alley. Martin and Colin forgot about their original target. Realizing that they did not have a chance to kill each of these officers, they fled through the other side of the alley.

Connor attempted to get a look at his protectors, but the darkness created a facelessness to the men. Now knowing he could not make out the faces he let himself fall into sleep.

* * *

"So what is it?" The voice asked.

Dr. Lamb's voice responded, "Well it seems like some sort of fast effect drug that leaves the body with the effects. It must make you vomit the traces of the drug so to make it untraceable."

"How did he live?"

"Well, he vomited a lot of blood but because he survived that he had rid his body of the drug as with the vomit and blood."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Thank God! He'll be fine. He needs rest. I don't know when he'll wake up," Dr. Lamb sighed. "Thank goodness you arrived when you did. These boys are going to need you now. I know you're new at this all, but you're going to have to learn fast. I certainly did."

"What?"

"With Smecker gone, Greenly won't be able to protect these two by himself. So they're going to start calling on you to help them in times of need. Similar to what you did tonight."

"What if I refuse?"

"Well, I pray you don't. These boys do a lot for this city. They do a lot for your precinct as well. If anything you owe them."

"I'm willing to help."

"Thank you."

* * *

Murphy's eyes opened for the first time. He was not surprised to see the all-too-familiar ceiling of the hospital room that was always on hold for him and his brother. _What the fuck happened this time?_ He wondered as he struggled to remember his last experience.

He heard a door open and the heavy footsteps of a man. Murphy struggled to raise his head to look. Detective Greenly was standing at the foot of his bed. Something was wrong. Greenly's face was stricken with grief.

"What happened?" Murphy asked with a stern, commanding voice.

"Smecker…" Greenly whimpered.

"Is he… is he okay?" Murphy begged.

"He's dead," Greenly replied with a whisper.

Tear welled in Murphy's eyes, "Fuck!" He let his head fall back onto his hospital bed pillow. "And Connor?" He asked staring at the ceiling desperately trying not to lose it.

"He's in another hospital room with Dr. Lamb," Greenly said trying to shake off the grief on his face.

Murphy sucked in a sharp breath, "What the fuck happened?"

Greenly sighed. "I don't know. Moore found him."

"Moore?"

"I can't explain now. Dr. Lamb will be in in a second."

* * *

Dr. Lamb did her best to explain the drugs affects on Connor while at the same time trying to get Murphy to listen to her suggestions about his health. Murphy was so nervous about his brother's health that his own did not seem to matter to him.

"You need to rest."

"I've been fuckin sleepin for fuckin hours! I want ta get up!" Murphy said as he attempted to raise himself.

"You know what?! Fine! When you two get an idea into your head you just do it. You won't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm sick of my opinion not mattering. When I say you need rest! It means you need rest! You aren't going to help you brother by staring at him while he sleeps! So you know what fine! If you want to go see your brother you can! But damn it if I'm going to help you! You want to fucking kill yourself to get to his room fine! But don't expect me to fucking patch you up!" Dr. Lamb's screams were unruly and full of truth.

Murphy's mouth fell open slightly. He kept attempting to speak but each time he did he realized that what he wanted to say was not right. He could not find the words.

Dr. Lamb seemed surprised that those words had come out of her mouth. Her face changed from anger to sorrow, "Murphy I'm so sorry. I…"

"No. Don't be. You're right."

"I want you to know that it hurts me to see you two like this. I can't stand it. I just want you two to get better."

"You're right."

Dr. Lamb looked at her watch. "I have some more patients to take care of. I only have an hour left on my shift but I'm not going to leave until you two are out of this hospital."

Before Murphy could argue and tell her to go home, she disappeared through the door.

* * *

Connor actually felt surprisingly better when he first awoke. He could stand by himself for a few minutes before needing to sit. He walked over to a bag that Dr. Lamb had placed in his room full of his stuff. In it was a large hunting knife. He grabbed and hobbled back to his bed, placing it under his pillow for safety. Once he was in his bed he heard someone outside his door slowly turning the doorknob.

As the door slowly opened Detective Moore walked in. Connor pretended to be asleep. Moore looked around the room carefully examining everything. He approached Connor's bed and stood next to the "sleeping" saint.

Connor knowing that Moore was just above him grabbed him by the collar and thrusted the knife at his throat holding him firmly. "What the fuck are you doing?" Connor whispered intensely.

"I…I…I…" Moore stuttered.

"I'm gonna fuckin cut your throat if you don't start talkin. And keep your fuckin voice down. Don't want to alert anybody, now do we?" Connor continued.

"I was just checking up on you?" Moore whimpered. The fear in his voice was laughable.

"Why do you give a fuck about me?"

Moore seemed confused by the question. He assumed that Connor knew that it was he who saved him from the saint imposters. "I saved your life."

"Wha?" Connor was taken by surprise. "Saved me from what?"

"From the mother fuckers in the alley."

Connor's hold softened a little but he still did not let the detective go. "Well…" But Connor was at a loss for words.

"What are you doing?! I swear! You two are going to be the death of me!" Dr. Lamb said as she walked in on Connor's impromptu interrogation.

Connor was actually afraid. He let go of Moore and feebly attempted to hide the knife.

"I knew I shouldn't have left that knife in here!" Dr. lamb said shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… actually. Good, almost."

"Good. Because Greenly says he needs you. I told him I'd check to see if you were in good enough health to go see him in my office. And since you seem to be in good enough health to threaten a poor boy's life," Moore's face reddened. He was quite young to be a detective and it was embarrassing when people pointed it out. "You are definitely in good enough health to be wheeled to my office."


	9. Bernhard

**Chapter 9 **

**Bernhard**

Knowing that Smecker was gone, Connor made sure that he would tread carefully when around Greenly. But to his surprise the detective seemed hard at work studying files rather than brooding in the past night's events.

"Connor. Good," Greenly said barely tearing his eyes from the manila folder that lay open in front of him. "There has been some interesting information floating around. I learned…"

Connor interrupted him, "Greenly. Are ya sure you're all right?"

Greenly exhaled, apparently annoyed, "I'm fine. We need to focus on this!"

Dr. Lamb leaned over and whispered in Connor's ear, "This seems to be his way of dealing with the tragedy. I suggest that you just follow his lead."

"As I was saying, I learned some interesting things. Firstly a major Bund boss was killed last night. So I asked Moore to go get all the files we had on the Bund and Yakuza. And I also was looking into Judge Rowson, the man that was killed about a week ago and some things started to fall into place.

"We know that the Bund ordered Yakuza's guys to carry out the killing of Rowson. But Yakuza threw them by using the Bund's method of assassination which is what made us think it was the Bund. The Bund knew that Yakuza had a guy on trial and they thought that if we just looked at the case we'd see that they got Rowson because of their guy. But because they led us straight to the Bund we were able to see that they were definitely involved."

Greenly looked up from the file to make sure that Connor was following. Connor nodded. "So anyway… When you went after Wagner we learned that Yakuza was covering the Bund bosses. Well that seemed strange to us. But even that makes sense. Because of the imposters. We originally thought that they were hired by the Bund, which they were. Our hope was that they were strictly for the Bund. However last night's attack showed us that the imposters are working with Yakuza as well. So it seems simple enough that the two groups shared these two.

"But the kicker was the death of the Bund boss last night. It was done in the Saint style. And was carried out while you two were here, in the hospital. So that must mean that the imposters did it. So we now know that the imposters are mercenaries, no affiliation with group. Just a solid affiliation with money."

"So does that mean that Yakuza ordered the mercenaries to carry out the attack?" Connor asked.

"Yes, and it was done AFTER they attacked you," Greenly replied.

"So the two groups are fighting each other?" Connor asked, still trying to wrap his brain around the information he'd just learned.

"No. Yakuza is attacking the Bund, but it LOOKS like you guys are the ones carrying out the killings. So unless the Bund suspects that it was the mercenaries, than it's you guys who did the killing."

"Huh," Connor was still puzzled.

"Don't you see?" Greenly said smiling.

"See what?"

"Now's our chance, all we have to do is let the Bund know that Yakuza is to blame."

"How do we do that?"

Greenly sighed, it was apparent that he was a little uneasy about this next part.

* * *

Murphy awoke feeling surprisingly better, tired but better. He looked outside and saw darkness. "What's on TV?" He asked to no one in particular.

The first channel to pop on was an old television show from the sixties. Murphy sighed as he began to channel flip. Nothing was too exciting until he got to the eleven o'clock evening news.

A news reporter was sitting at a round, wooden table with a small stack of papers in hand recapping the news. "And more on our top story tonight, the Saints of South Boston have been caught by the police. South Boston police issued a statement saying that the two were found in their apartment. They apparently had been under surveillance for quite some time and the police finally found grounds to act. The police have not said anything else, only that they will be notifying the public about the case that will be built to charge these vigilantes. And now to sports…"

Murphy shut the television off. "What the fuck?"

* * *

It worked. The next day all hell broke loose in the world of organized crime:

The Bund and Yakuza began to attack each other, first subdued and with stealth, but after a few deaths both sides unleashed hell.

Greenly was having trouble keeping up with the different crime scenes. The FBI sent another agent to investigate, but this agent was not nearly on the same level as Smecker and he had trouble understanding what was happening.

And eventually both sides came to a standstill. Twelve major Yakuza bosses and eighteen Bund bosses dead, with uncountable henchman deaths for both sides. The war ended. Yakuza was victorious. The Bund relocated, leaving South Boston in a hurry.

* * *

One month later…

"We didn't have ta do a thing!" Murphy shouted raising a glass of beer. The bar was full of people and loud music, no one paid attention to the two Saints and the off-duty detective sitting at the bar.

"That's right!" Greenly said clinking his glass with Murphy's.

Connor was less jubilant. He seemed lost in thought. "What's goin on in that little brain of yours?" Murphy asked.

"Greenly what ever happened to "the Saints" that you caught?" Connor was worried at how easy this had all seemed.

"Well, first I'll explain how I managed to convince the commissioner to make the announcement. I told him that we didn't know who you guys were, but that we thought you guys might come out if they thought that two innocent men were being tried as them. But when you guys never showed, the commissioner just assumed that the plan didn't work! I gotta tell you! I'm a genius!" Greenly smiled.

"Yeah…" Connor sighed, "I just got a bad feelin about all this."

* * *

"We may do this for the money, but God damn it, we do not let a target go unharmed!" Martin shouted.

Colin replied almost jovially, "I agree with you. And I have a plan!"

Her shift had been long, but she did not care. Dr. Lamb had not had to help either of the brothers with a wound for over a month, and that just made her ecstatic. She made sure she regularly visited them after her shifts. She would go to their apartment and clean the place up and wait for them to return from a night at a bar.

As she walked out the automatic doors of the hospital she smile, _I think I'll visit them now!_

Walking through the parking lot to her car she passed her counter-part Dr. Astor Piazzola. She always exchanged a friendly wave and a little small talk. "How are you doing?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm heading in for a long, late shift! Ahh work!"

"Have fun!" Dr. Lamb replied. She walked past him and headed to her car. Just as she stuck her key into the car door, an explosion rocked the ground.

The hospital was up in flames. Debris fell off the sides of the building as the fire blazed. Lying in front of the hospital was Dr. Piazzola who had apparently not made it into the building yet.

Dr. Lamb ran to his side. He was still alive, but his face was badly burned. She could see the insides of his cheeks and his teeth, along with his eye sockets. It was a terrible disfigurement. "SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed.


End file.
